Book One: Titans Revenge
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: Welcome young DemiGod,to the Death Weapon Demi God Meister Academy,or other wise known as the D.W.D.G.M.A, where Demigods like yourselves learn how to control their godly powers,Weapon or meister powers,and create,or become,God Weapons,weapons used by the gods themselves! OCs needed,see inside for more details!


**Hey guys! I have an awesome idea! Me and my friends were talking about Percy Jackson and Soul Eater,when I said 'Wouldn't it be cool if Meisters and weapons were demi-gods?' And that sparked an idea,for the D.W.D.G.M.A or the Death Weapon Demi God Meister Academy! Basically,all weapon and meisters are demigods! Their still weapon or meisters,but with a godly parents and special powers based on the godly parent! But it wont be just Greek gods,it will be Egyptian Gods,Roman ect! So if you wish to submit in your oc(s),please fill the list on bottom and ether PM it or review it! Also,i will be picking witch OCs will get in,they will not be judged on their sexuality or anything like that,but will be judged on their personality,power level and other stuff like this. Also,no Witch/Weapon/Meister,/Demigod bullshit! They will ether be Meister/demigod,Weapon/Demigod or just a Witch! I,along with my friends will be adding our own OCs. Also,please try not to make every Oc you send in a child of a powerful God,like the Big Three and such. I will accept only a few of those. It doesn't matter who the parent is,they will be judged on their personality ect ,not their godly parent. I will make a main team,filled with the most skilled of the academy. Doesn't matter if their a Big Three kid or a minor god kid, they will,as I said,be judged on personality ect. But I will need a few extra characters,not just main characters,also I will need teachers,enemys to fight and witches! Also,Asura is the god of madness,so you can send in an Demigod child of his to,just try not to please,maybe 2 or 3 of his kids will be in here. Oh yeah,and hes not evil in this story,so don't kill me! Also,no characters from Soul Eater will be in this story except for Lord Death,who also already has a kid, created by my friend Aaron,so don't send in a kid for him kay? Also,i will tell you if I excepted you OC or didn't except them,and if you want,if I didn't except you OC,you can send in another one,or make changes to you former one,and I might except them. You can send in two OCs at a time,Partners and such,or just one and let me pick a partner. There can also be Three Person Partnerships. So start sending oin those OCs people!**

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sexuality:

Gender:

Godly Parent(if witch please skip):

Mortal Parents Name,Looks and Age

Weapon,Meister or Witch (No Weapon/Meisters or Witch/Weapon/Meisters):

Godly Powers/Abilities:

Hair Color and Style:

Teeth Style (Shark-like,normal, Sharp K'9s ect)

Eye Color and Style

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Mission/Casual Clothes

Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Formal Wear:

Personality:

History:

Pet (Can be talking magical pets):

Can I ship them With another OC?:

Anything Else I missed:

**Now,so fanfiction doesn't delete this,im adding the first chap on to this!**

* * *

A young girl,about 15 years of age,was running up seemingly endless stairs (bet you can guess where their at huh? XD). She had long,black hair that reached her nees and large shining gold eyes. She had a dark skin tone,and long toned legs,along with a large breast size. She wore a black mini skirt,black tights,black combat boots that went to the middle of her calf,black turtle neck tank top with a red stripe over her breast,red leather half jacket the reaches just below her breast and to her elbows and black leather gloves,along with a pair of red black lensed goggles . She stoped,and looked behind her with an annoyed look

"C'mon Zack,dont be such a slow poke!" She huffed. Walking a little ways behind her was a a year or so older,with longish spikey white hair and lazy dark blue eyes. He had black skinny jeans,a white button up tshirt with some of the bottom buttons undone to show his belly button,a open dark blue jacket and black boots. He stopped,looking at the girl with relaxed blue eyes

"Calm down Rini,S'not like we have to rush" He mumbled. She glared

"DONT CALL ME RINI! Its Rin,not Rini!" She huffed. He smiled gently,finaly catching up. He crouched down

"Piggy back?" He mumbled. She grinned,hoping onto his back

"MUSH,ZACk,MUSH!" She yelled,pumping her fist. He laughed,running up the steps. After awile,they reached the top,where a bou around their age,with purple hair with 3 white stripes on the right side,bright yellow eyes with navy blue flecks and pale skin. He wore a purple tshirt under a black blazer,brown jeans and black and purple high tops,along with a backwards black baseball hat. He smiled,revealing straight white teeth

"Welcome Rin Nakhti and Zack Manson,to the Death Weapon Demi God Meister Academy"


End file.
